


Hell (DREAM)

by ScyllaThePurple



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScyllaThePurple/pseuds/ScyllaThePurple
Summary: A woman finds herself trapped in a strange, dangerous place.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Hell (DREAM)

The sudden heat made my head spin. Heavy, dark fabrics surrounded me, and my only option was to push them outward. They pressed against my whole body, almost smothering me.

A final push, and I got out. Yet it didn't change anything about the heat. Sweat was running down all over me.  
When my vision cleared out, I was able to witness the chaotic environment around me. Flames were coming up from the ground in different places, and the parts that weren't burning had been stained by traces of blood. As I looked above, my eyes met an incredibly high ceiling of white stones, with an ominous feeling to it. On the ground, dozens of people, none of them wearing any sort of clothing, were kneeling down in front of the flames, screaming or chanting incoherently. Some were running away, and others fought amongst themselves.

My first thought commanded me to stay far away from these people and their crazy behavior, but I didn't feel like staying still either. So I started walking without a precise direction. The others didn't pay attention to me, and I was absolutely grateful for it.

The heat just wouldn't go away and my skin became wet and shiny with sweat. Unlike the others, I wasn't naked, but instead I only had my prettiest lingerie on me. In a way, it felt worse than being naked.

Despite moving forward, nothing around me seemed to change. Just more people on the ground, and screams coming from afar.  
I slowly took notice of another phenomenon, another kind of "people". Silhouettes, too fast to be humans. In another word to describe it, hunters, toying with their prey, anyone among the people there.  
They could end it in an instant, with their unbelievable speed. But they took their time. They moved in the shadows, humanoid predators, silently pursuing. The incoherent demeanor of the others became more understandable. They feared the hunters.

It only strengthened my resolve to get out of here. My pace got faster. I kept my eyes on the ground ahead to avoid the flames, but refused to give any attention to the rest.  
The fires progressively disappeared, replaced by deep cracks in the ground. There were less people here. Maybe I was getting close to-

I sensed something, and shivered. Eyes on me, with a sharp intent.  
A shadow shifted, somewhere in my vision. It moved and got closer at a frightening speed.  
And there it was, in front of me. A hunter.

Tall, white, with dirty blonde hair and tight leather clothes, all she had to do was to look down on me with a grin and I knew I was absolutely powerless.  
As if to prove it, with a push of the hand, she sent me tumbling on the blazing hot ground. She followed by stepping on my shoulder and pinning me there. I answered by a grunt, but I knew the harsh look I was giving her meant nothing to this hunter. I couldn't even stand if I tried.

She pushed stronger with her heavy boot into my shoulder and started to cackle. My grunt turned into a growl. On her expression I saw how amused she was by my reaction. I grabbed her leg and pulled, in a desperate attempt to free myself. Unsurprisingly, she wouldn't budge.  
But her expression somewhat shifted. She seemed to study my attempt with curiosity.

In a sudden movement, she took her boot off me and I had to let go of her leg. She then extended her hand to me. Instinctively, I took it, and she helped me get back on my feet.  
The hunter, surprisingly gentle, ran her fingers through my hair and scratched my head with affection. I stood there, confused and not knowing what to say. I couldn't believe that, somehow, I was still alive.

She smiled at me and walked on forward. I followed in silence and disbelief. We went through more of this chaotic environment, before stopping in front of a wooden door.  
It wasn't fixed to anything, standing from the ground with nothing behind. Yet, when the blonde woman 'opened' it, a perfect frame the shape and size of the door was now visible, and through it a completely different environment. It looked like a bar or a diner, with tables, drinks, and a dim artificial light.  
She went through the framed portal and even though I feared the unknown beyond it, it couldn't be worse than this place, so I went as well.

It was indeed some sort of bar. In this civilised environment, I felt terribly vulnerable wearing only underwear.  
It was mostly desert, except for a few clients here and there.  
Me and the blonde woman were right in front of a table at which three women were sitting while drinking alcohol. Their eyes were on me already, all of them smirking to various degrees.

"What do we have here?" said the closest one.

She had dark skin and wore an elegant suit. It took me a moment to notice the red horns that she had on the sides of her head, but as soon as I did, it struck me with a profound sense of fear.

"A possible candidate, your Highness," answered the blonde.

Her voice was low and rough. It made something inside me tingle, but I wasn't sure what or why.

"Oh my, this could be interesting," said the horned woman with an overly exaggerated enthusiasm.

The woman behind her, a tall, slender lady with messy hair, only chuckled, while the one sitting on the other side of the table gave me what seemed to be an honest smile. That last smiling woman, of a lovely deep brown complexion, had all the features of infinite elegance. She was glowing with beauty, and her red dress, long dark gloves, and gold jewelry gave her a look of royalty.

"She's really cute," complimented the lady in the red dress.

My cheeks went red all of a sudden. Not just the compliment or the situation, but most of all, their sultry expressions were sending me into a dreamy anguish I didn't know how to escape.

The horned woman got up and close to me. The next second, her hand was on my neck and her fingers around it, pressing delicately. I could breath, but it still hurt. I stayed silent, my eyes looking right in hers.

"You'd be even lovelier with a collar on here. It would suit you perfectly," she said.

Somehow, all my mind could reach for at that moment was an obsession for her lips, and what a delight it must be to be kissed by them. Maybe I did have some oxygen not going all the way up to my brain.

"But it would be too easy, right?" she added teasingly. "It's all you truly want. A collar and a leash, to behave like a proper slave."

She shook her head and released her grasp, yet the sensation of her fingers on me still lingered.

"Instead, you need to learn how to fit in if you wish to survive."

The blonde woman and her sat back down while the one with the red dress rose to come close to me. We could almost touch each other, her lavender perfume bewitching me just as much as her perfect countenance. The moment didn't last. She turned around, showing me her back, her dress leaving naked everything from it higher than her hips. I shivered, captivated by the delightful contrast between the folds of her dress shaping the lower parts of her body, and the pure bareness of her slender back.

"Undress her," commanded the horned one.

Her voice left no place for patience.  
I slid my fingers under the fabric of her sleeves and tenderly tugged it down. From behind, I could see the soft curves of her breasts.  
I tried to keep my calm despite my heart pounding in my chest. The dress finally came fully undone. She was naked, except for her gloves and jewelry. My eyes stayed on her cascading hair, desperate to avoid more decadent thoughts.

Not that it helped, as she got herself on the table, laying on one shoulder. Her intimacy was preserved from my view, hidden between her round thighs, but I had a full view on the rest.

Before my thoughts wandered further into depravity, the horned one handed me a curious object. It had a silvered handle the length of an arm, finely crafted with great details, but the singularity of it was in it's tip. It looked like a glowing red orb, the size of a fist, constantly shifting, without fixed borders.  
Despite holding it with its tip away from me, I could still perceive the heat coming from the orb.

The elegant lady - because she wasn't wearing her red dress anymore, yet was still perfectly elegant in her gloves and jewelry - seemed to await eagerly.  
Meanwhile, the horned one put her hand on mine, and guided it towards the elegant woman laying in front of me.

"She's in need of a punishment, and you will be the one who'll carry it out," she whispered to me, before letting go of my hand.

There was a sensation of being trapped, of not having any choice here. Yet, I was accepting it, somehow.  
My arm extended until the tip reached the curve of the elegant woman's back. Her whole body tensed up and she gasped at the same time. Her expression didn't change, except for the discreet fact of her jaw clenching.  
I had the tip travel up on her back, slowly, only barely touching her. Her pain became progressively more apparent. Every second spent with the orb touching her skin, her face showed new signs of displeasure. The upper part of her body started moving erratically, as to escape the burning touch. I didn't let her. I followed the movement, to always apply the warmth to her.

I started to circle around, and at the same time, drops of sweat appeared on her naked figure. It became obvious how hard she was biting down on her lip to stay quiet. Every movement of the orb left a faint dark mark on the skin, but it didn't damage it. It only brought its ethereal warmth, and nothing more.  
Abruptly, I trailed upward with the tip, reaching her side, then downward again to her stomach.  
Her eyes widened, arms awkwardly contracting against her chest, and a wild display of emotions animated her eyes. She opened her mouth in a lovely, breathless moan. She kept moaning, while I put more pressure on the orb against her stomach. For a second, I thought she was going to curl up. But instead, she showed her first true sign of pleasure.

"Holy fuck," she whispered happily, despite the obvious pain in her voice.

The orb's magic warmth resulted in two simultaneous sensations for her, both the sting and the comfort of it. Yet the sting brought her its own delight as well.

I went lower with the tip, slowly reaching between her thighs. It forced her to open them for me to caress her clit with it.  
She moaned, or rather cried, while she tried to catch her breath. Her body started shaking and tears ran down her cheeks. My own enjoyment in this had been unexpected, but it only kept growing. I adored her natural reactions, her body that couldn't lie about her feelings.  
I pressed the orb more forcefully against her intimate parts, sending her into a frenzy. She had no longer any control on herself, just a sobbing mess whispering for mercy. Even with the orb, her juices flowing down were visible. Her eyes were closed and she had brought her gloved hands to her mouth, as to partially hide her shameful expression.  
It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

I took the orb off her. She calmed down, wiping off her tears with her gloves. She was unharmed but I knew it had to keep hurting from the heat for a little while. Despite her ordeal, her face only expressed total bliss.

"Thank you so much," she let out in a weak voice.

I answered with a grin.

The horned woman took back the object.

"Please my dear, sit. You've proven yourself," she said.

I walked up to the blonde woman and sat in the chair next to her. I knew I had succeeded in my task and deserved a reward. The thrill of the punishment was still rushing in me, the power of bestowing both pleasure and pain.  
As I could touch her, I decided to caress the blonde woman's hair. It was soft, I had to pull on it a little. She responded by nestling her cheek against my hand, lovingly.  
I pulled harder, and she followed my movement. She got up and climbed on my lap, facing me. Her height made most of my desires impossible in this position, so I had to do with grabbing her asscheeks and slapping them until she started moaning. Her low voice distorting to express her pleasure gave me all the satisfaction I could have asked for.

Although it didn't end here. A purple substance, liquid at first, then rapidly hardening, started to flow between both of our crotches. It teared apart any fabric in the way of her genitals, then stabilized against my underwear, even making its way beneath it.  
It formed a large, purple erect shaft, and I could feel all of its sensation as my own. The pulsating need, the overflowing lust, the incredible softness of her thighs pushing against it.

I thrust it inside her, easily sliding between her wet lips despite its size. We both rocked our bodies against each other in frenesy, every movement carrying the intensity of my artificial cock sliding out, only to brutally bury itself inside her again.  
Everything went blurry after that, the focus of my consciousness reduced to only encapsulate the sensations of our intercourse, her body against mine, her voice that never stopped whispering and moaning. My cock hardened even more, filling her entrance. And then, the incredible feeling of us coming at the same time, tightly embracing each other.

I painfully woke up. My body ached, numb.  
For a moment, all I could see were distant flames in the dark. I felt something comfortable under me, something soft, made of black fabrics.  
Fingers reached out to me and caressed my hair. I let the moment last for a while. The touch was so sweet, it seemed impossible to find in such a place. I took the hand in mine, tenderly, and turned towards the blonde woman who laid besides me.

Her smile felt genuine, when she whispered :

"Welcome to your new home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little one shot!
> 
> You can find me on https://twitter.com/PurpleScylla to chat, suggest stuff for me to write or stay updated with my next stories.


End file.
